It is well known to use a radiation shield to attenuate or deflect the flux of electromagnetic radiation from a radiation source directed toward an article (e.g., sample, room, human body, or part thereof, etc.). Radiation can be provided from a variety of natural or man-made sources and can be electromagnetic energy at wavelengths of 1.0.times.10.sup.-15 meters (e.g., cosmic rays) to 1.0.times.10.sup.6 meters (e.g., radiation from AC power lines). Radiation can have beneficial or negative effects. Accordingly, it is generally known in the art to shield an article from radiation or to focus the radiation using apparatus such as the radiation shields described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,233 issued Jul. 3, 1990 to Orrison, Jr. titled "RADIATION SHIELD" and hereby incorporated by reference.
Known radiation shields and focusing devices include generally rigid materials. Radiation shields made from rigid materials effectively attenuate radiation, but are too inflexible for certain applications, such as, radiological procedures. Radiological procedures often require the attenuation of radiation directed toward the thyroid area, male gonadal areas, female gonadal areas, breast area, hands, eyes, etc. Radiation shields made from rigid materials also tend to be heavy in weight.
In an attempt to overcome the shortcomings of rigid radiation shields, flexible radiation shields and focusing devices have been developed to cover non-planar surfaces. Examples of conventional flexible radiation shields comprised of a visco-elastic polymeric matrix charge with an alternating inorganic filler are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,233 issued Jul. 3, 1990 to Orrison, Jr. titled "RADIATION SHIELD". Such known flexible radiation shields and focusing devices can be reusable, sterilizable or disposable. Conventional flexible radiation shields and focusing devices can be heavy in weight and costly to construct. Generally, the attenuating material in the radiation shield includes dense elements, such as, barium, lead, etc. that can be significantly responsible for the overall weight of the shield. Further, some conventional flexible shields do not provide suitable insulation for the article being shielded from the radiation.
Accordingly, there is a need for a lightweight covering or shield for attenuating the flux of electromagnetic radiation directed toward an article. There is also a need for a method of making a lightweight shield for attenuating the flux of electromagnetic radiation directed toward an article. There is further still a need for a lightweight, flexible covering or shield.